There is already known a technique capable of setting a driving voltage higher by suppressing a peak value of an induced voltage generated in an electrode. However, in this technique, a pair of a low-impedance switching element and a high-impedance switching element is arranged between a driving power supply and the electrode. Further, in this technique, for each of the switching elements, a pre-buffer for driving the switching element and a level shifter for driving the pre-buffer are necessary.
In the case of a multichannel inkjet head, a channel driving circuit including the switching elements, pre-buffers, and level shifters is necessary for each of channels. Therefore, when circuit integration of a driving device in which channel driving circuits are integrated is considered, there is a concern that an IC is increased in size, causing an increase in costs of the IC.